How Mommy met Daddy
by saphira404
Summary: AU The start of an epic love story isn't always what it seems. Sesshoumaru/Kagura Gift fanfic for Jinxy-sama's birthday!


**How Mommy met Daddy**

_Summary:_ **AU **The start of an epic love story isn't always what it seems. Sesshoumaru/Kagura Gift fanfic for Jinxy-sama's birthday!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing other than my imagination!

A/N: This is a little gift fic for my great friend Jinxy-sama. Happy birthday girl!!! I hope the WAFF will warm you up and manage to heal your sickness. I finally managed to weasel in some Sessh/children time for a change. Yay me!

**J**ust as silence finally reigned over his house, Sesshoumaru settled behind his desk, ready to tackle down the many court cases he had to review for the coming week. He groaned when he noticed how full his briefcase was and once again swore to himself not to take such a large workload anymore.

"Daddy!" A little girl's voice resonated throughout the house. The man she had called for sighed and without any hesitation left behind the pile of files on his desk, and stood up from behind his desk. Without wasting any more time, he quickly headed up the stairs.

"What's wrong Rin?" He asked using the sweet tone his voice always took on when talking to his daughter. No one who had once encountered the cold and ruthless lawyer in court would ever be able to believe he could sound this nice and caring.

"Rin can't sleep because my tummy still hurts. Where's mommy?" An eight years old girl said as she sat up in her bed.

"She will be home from the hospital soon; her shift ended around twenty minutes ago. Why don't I stay with you in the meantime?" He proposed slightly concerned. It was after all not in his daughter's habit to try to get attention on herself. He then closed the door behind him and after turning on the main lights, sat down next to his precious Rin.

"Can you tell me a story?" She asked, her bright smile showing a gap between her teeth.

"Do you have a preference?" Sesshoumaru asked unable to keep a light smile off his own lips. He could now easily tell this had been his daughter's aim from the start. He was however relieved to see that she apparently was not suffering anymore from the stomach cramps which had forced her to stay home from school.

"How did you and mommy meet?" The little girl asked with brightened dark eyes.

"That again? It's a long story..." The dog demon trailed off. He loved spending time with his daughter, and did enjoy telling her stories, but his dear Rin had a tendency to enjoy long stories, especially when her bed time was near.

"Wait I want to hear too!" A voice piped up from the other side of the young girl's bed.

"Hakudoushi?! What were you doing under there? How long have you even been here?" Sesshoumaru asked his son, surprised to see his silver white mane mirroring his own appear from under the side of Rin's bed. The young demon had been comfortably settled at the foot of his sister's bed, absent mindedly flipping through a book.

"All along." Rin smiled back at her father. "I think he was worried because Rin is still feeling a little sick..."

"Who me?! I'm not worried! Anyway make me some room." The six years old addressed his older sister as he sat on her bed and nudged her aside. "Don't get too close to me; I don't want your germs." He then added as he kept pushing Rin aside.

"Haku there's no need to push me, and daddy said Rin wasn't contagious." She frowned at her little brother as she slid to the side, to make him some room.. "It's just a tummy hurt."

"Yeah whatever..." The young demon trailed off.

"Enough both of you." Their father interrupted them as he could feel one of their unending arguments brewing. The two children wasted no time obeying their father. "The story started on a bright Monday morning ten years ago."

"How come mom said you met on a rainy day?" Hakudoushi asked his father, an eyebrow raised in surprise.

"Don't interrupt him. Let daddy tell the story and you will see." Rin intervened, scolding her brother.

"That morning since he was too busy trying to get himself out of a mess he had put himself in due to his own idiocy, your uncle Inuyasha had asked me to drop off your cousin Shippou at school." The dog demon started his tale.

"I bet grandpa Inutaisho was scolding uncle Inu again..." Hakudoushi scoffed, mocking Inuyasha's antics, which amused him greatly. Needless to say the young boy shared his father's opinion of the inu hanyou.

"Haku stop interrupting when it gets good." Rin pouted getting irritated her brother was spoiling their bed time story. "You can start telling again daddy."

"This is how the story goes..." The dog demon said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I**n a hurry to drop off his nephew, and head over to the courthouse where he was to represent a wealthy woman stuck in the middle of a messy divorce case, Sesshoumaru stepped on the gas.

"I can't wait for the summer break!" Shippou exclaimed enthusiastically from the back seat of his uncle's car. "Dad said we'll go spend some time in the countryside, and uncle Souta promised to take me camping in the mountains, great, right?"

Sesshoumaru did not answer, too busy trying to figure out a shortcut to the boy's school. He suddenly noticed a figure on the street in front of him, and he slammed his foot on the break. Fortunately the car came to a screeching halt before coming in collision with the figure, which he could now identify as a woman.

"Are you okay?" The dog demon turned around to check on his nephew. Noticing that Shippou was alright, he took a deep breath. Sesshoumaru then rolled down his window ready to give the woman who had suddenly appeared in front of his car a lesson or two about how to cross the street properly. But before he could speak, she was already walking away from him. He had not had the opportunity to see her face, but he had had a clear look at a feature which surprised him greatly: her hair was tied in a tight bun with two feathers plucked inside her head band.

"You idiot watch where you're going next time!" The woman he had almost run over shouted over her shoulder, before running away, muttering curses he could not hear under her breath.

"I could say the same." The dog demon answered under his breath. Despite the anger boiling in his veins he calmly drove forward towards his nephew's school.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"**N**o" Rin interrupted her father. "That wasn't how you met." She commented disappointed.

"Obviously not." Hakudoushi scoffed back at her.

"The story is not done. One more interruption and you are both going to bed immediately." The dog demon told his two children.

"See what you do? Just don't speak from now on." The younger brother scolded his sister.

"Hakudoushi be nicer to your sister." Sesshoumaru instructed. "The second part took place very shortly after this first incident."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"**X**ylography is the subject I chose for my presentation; it is a very interesting art." The soft voice of a pale young girl said. She and her aunt were rushing on the street walk, hoping to make it in time for the beginning of classes.

"Hum Kanna I really wonder where you got this brain of yours. Obviously not from my dumb brother. Musou has never impressed me with his smarts." Kagura chuckled happily at her niece.

The wind sorceress was relieved when she finally saw the gates of the private school her niece attended. In order to repay her brother and sister in law for their help during her long years of medical school, and mostly for letting her live with them, Kagura often took on babysitting duties and watched over her niece Kanna. She did not really mind as the little girl was very well behaved.

"Father's company is successful." Kanna reminded her aunt.

"Yeah that'd be thanks to your mother; everyone knows Kikyou is the brains in that operation. My idiotic brother just does anything she tells him." Kagura snorted. "Now go along and impress your teachers." She waved at Kanna when the little girl disappeared inside the school grounds.

A few steps away Sesshoumaru's golden gaze strayed from his nephew who was now securely inside his school's grounds, to the beautiful dark haired woman who had just dropped off a pale young girl. His eyes narrowed when he noticed the woman's unconventional hair do. As recognition of where he had seen her dawned on him, the dog demon wasted no time walking up to the woman.

"You seem familiar." Sesshoumaru said his eyes rived on the feathers tucked inside Kagura's bun.

"Ugh don't tell me that was pick up line." The winds sorceress sighed. "I don't know you, so do you mind getting out of my way? I've got to go." She then groaned as she felt her beeper go on at her hip. "Damn I wasn't even supposed to be on call this morning!" Her complaining died down when she saw that it was none other than her boss beeping her.

"You are the woman who ran in front of my car only a few minutes ago." He growled unhappy to be so easily brushed aside.

"You mean you're the jerk who almost ran _me_ down! Very nice to meet you. I'd love to stay and chat, and give you a little advice on how to drive, but I'm in quite a hurry. Maybe we'll meet again. Now out of my way." Without waiting for his answer she walked past him and rushed to her car.

The dog demon watched her leave in silence, clenching his fists in frustration. It was only after he told himself several times that really he should not be angered by some insignificant stranger when he was late for court. A small feeling of relief lightened his mood as he aimed for his car.

After running away from a possible confrontation with the mysterious handsome dog demon, Kagura jumped into her car. She immediately called her boss Naraku who also happened to be her most hated person, as he had a tendency to take her for his personal slave. Only once she made sure he understood she was not going to the hospital for a couple more hours, she started her car. Kagura cursed loudly when she looked up to see that rain had started falling.

"Whatever happened to the freaking sunshine?!" She wondered as she started backing up her car from her parking spot. Only a few seconds later she felt something come in contact hard with the back of her car. After the impact, she took some time trying to see if she was not hurt, reassured she then turn off her car.

"This is officially the worst day ever." The wind sorceress groaned as she stepped out of her car, and into the pouring rain. She resisted the urge to bash her head against the side of her car when she saw none other than the handsome dog demon she had run into before was the driver of the car she had just smashed into.

"She is a public danger." Sesshoumaru grumbled under his breath as he stepped out of his car and joined Kagura's side.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention, and didn't see you. I'm the one who messed up, so I guess we should exchange insurance numbers and stuff." The wind sorceress said shielding her eyes, trying to keep as much water out of her face as possible. She frowned when she noticed that the dog demon was massaging his left arm.

"Did you get hurt? Let me see your arm. Don't worry I'm a doctor, and I know what I'm doing." Not bothering to wait for his answer, the woman reached forward for his limb. Not waiting for his authorization she gently ran her hand over his bruised skin. "It doesn't look broken, but I'd advise an X-ray to be sure though."

"Your concern is unwarranted, this will heal in no time." He brushed away her worry. The dog demon stood tall apparently unconcerned by the water soaking through his suit, or that his long silver hair was drenched, not to mention the fact that now he had no chance of making it in time to his court appointment.

"By the way I'm Dr. Kagura Kaze." She said as she let go of his arm, using her hand to push away some of her wet bangs.

"Sesshoumaru Inutai attorney-at-law" He answered without missing a beat.

"Could you recommend a colleague of yours? I'm pretty sure I'll need legal representation after dumbly smashing into the car of a handsome stranger." She let out a humorless chuckle.

"This can be arranged." Sesshoumaru agreed even though he could tell she was only joking.

"Good. Could we move out of here? I'm freezing and could use a cup of coffee." She said rubbing the wet skin of her arms, hoping to bring some heat back into her.

"Let's go then." He agreed placing his suit jacket over her shivering shoulders.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**"****Y**ay and they lived happily ever after..." Rin concluded her father's tale, a happy smile on her lips.

"Indeed now time for bed" The dog demon smiled back at her, smoothing a hand over her dark hair.

"You know, I like mom's version of the story better." Rin declared a smile on her lips. .

"What do you mean?" Sesshoumaru asked his little girl as she settled more comfortably against the pillows on her bed, and let her father hitch her blanket higher on her.

"In her version, she is a princess, and you are the mean gardener." Hakudoushi answered a smirk on his lips as he knew that his answer would cause his father to scowl.

"Oh yes! Rin's favorite is the scene when mom helps you replant your flowers because her horse trampled them."

"This never happened. Go to sleep now" Sesshoumaru instructed shaking his head softly before getting to his feet. He then rounded the bed aiming to take a hold of his son.

"I'm sleepy, I don't want to move." The young demon protested ignoring his father's extended hand as he burrowed his head into his sister's mattress.

"Haku do you want to watch over Rin? Don't be worried Rin is going to be okay." She reassured her brother gently tapping his silver head.

"If you are indeed so worried about you sister's health, you can stay in her room for the night. Although there is no reason to fear, she will be completely recovered comes tomorrow morning." Sesshoumaru reassured his son.

"Pfft whatever." Hakudoushi masked his relief at his father's words.

A small smile on his lips Sesshoumaru turned off the lights and exited his daughter's bedroom.

"Girls suck. And if you want to prove me wrong, you better get well soon." Sesshoumaru heard his son whisper to Rin just as he closed the door behind him.

"Somehow 'whatever' became Haku's favorite word. But still aren't our little babies just adorable? No wonder, they do take after their mother after all..." A female voice observed from behind the dog demon.

"Kagura? How long have you been here?" He asked golden eyes glowing as they rested on his mate.

"For a little while; you seemed so comfortable that I didn't want to disturb you. I'll go kiss the little ones goodnight in just a few." Said the wind sorceress as she walked over to her husband.

"A gardener?" He questioned raising a thin eyebrow.

"Hum?"

"You said I was your gardener?!" He asked her again.

"No. I said landscape architect. It is an art you know. Besides I'm sure you'll like it better than the version where you're my heartless butler. Haku likes this version better though..." The wind sorceress laughed when she noticed her husband's frown.

"I like how you tell our story my love, it's almost as creative as my versions. To think that we've really been together for ten years now. Time flies so fast when I'm with you my love." Kagura gently said as she looped her arms around her husband's neck.

"Good thing we have forever then." He commented pressing a tender kiss to her lips.

"Hum forever sounds good." She sighed happily before adding "When we met at this stupid study group in graduate school, could you see us here right now, so in love after all these years?"

"Kagura I didn't even know what love was before I met you." He smiled back at her his hand rubbing small circles on her back. "And you? Could you imagine loving somebody that much?"

"No, but now thanks to you... Yes I can."

**THE END**

A/N: Here you go guys. I hope you enjoyed this little gift cute fic. The last conversation and especially the last two lines were inspired and borrowed from _Jinxy-sama's_ awesome epic story _Any Way The Wind Blows,_ which came to a fantastic end today. Sessh/Kagura fans should go check it out!

Until next time dear readers,

Saphira404


End file.
